Shadowland
by shedevil628
Summary: Romeo Granger was perfectly normal before he went back for his fifth year at Hogwarts, then he fell into the darker side of magic. And learned things about London Potter that not even God knew.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Notes: Expect updates once a month maybe closer to once every two months though.

* * *

Shadowland

Chapter One

* * *

Romeo. It wasn't a bad name, he mused, but…it had been the source of many jokes throughout his life. His parents loved Shakespeare, hence the name Romeo Articulus Granger. Terrible. The teasing, the jokes, the pushing, the bullying. He still couldn't take a punch, even at age 15, he couldn't take a punch. Pathetic. Weak. Short. But smart. He'd always had spectacular grades; book work just came easily to him. Though, that only added fuel to the fire in regard to the bullies. His father had tried to give him advice, tell a teacher, fight back, his mother had too, though hers ran more along the lines of turn the other cheek. When he was eleven he was invited to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he'd thought it might be different, but Draco Malfoy had shown him that all children were alike, magic or no magic. Cruel. But then, then he'd met London. He didn't assume that London was his friend, or even that the teen liked him, but the other boy tolerated him, which was enough. No one dared say a word to Romeo when London Potter was around, the teen was simply too intimidating. He did his best to be a friend to London, being quiet when the other boy had ever frequent headaches. At first he'd tried suggesting the hospital wing but he'd quickly learned that London did what London wanted, and London did not want to go anywhere that doctors or healers were present. The Ravenclaw sighed and folded another robe carefully, laying it into his trunk. London was no doubt at Neville's right now. Neville Longbottom had literally tripped into London and that had, oddly enough, been the beginning of their strange friendship. Neville was a Gryffindor, London a Slytherin. Romeo tried…but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to bridge the gap between himself and the other two boys. He couldn't understand it, why were Neville and London so close? They were so different. London was gay, Neville straight, London violent, Neville gentle. Opposites attract… Romeo had followed London around even when he knew the vampire wanted nothing to do with him. It had paid off, London no longer glared at Romeo every time he sat by him. As long as Romeo never sat on his right side, only Neville could sit there. They'd been semi-friends for almost four years and Romeo still knew next to nothing about London.

He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "Alright there son?" his father poked his head in smiling.

"Fine dad…just thinking."

"Is it contagious?" his father pulled a terrified face.

"Hmmm…maybe, you should probably run away." His father nodded seriously and sprinted off.

Perhaps he just needed to try harder to be London and Neville's friend? Yes. He nodded, he'd just try harder. That settled he returned to packing with renewed vigor.

* * *

"You know London when I said I'd help you pack I assumed that meant you'd actually do something." Neville said looking at his friend who lay across his bed, his head hanging off the side. His jade green eyes were staring at Neville in a creepy, intensely focused kind of way. Neville was packing both of their trunks on the other bed.

"I am doing something." The low lazy drawl startled him for an instant and he quirked a brow smiling faintly.

"Oh, and what are you doing?"

"I am observing the world from upside down. Very important."

"More important than packing for school?"

"Fuck packing fuck school and fuck you." Neville rolled his eyes, two years ago something like that would have made him cry, not anymore. He was used to it. Sometimes he wondered what was more dangerous, being London's friend or not.

"Alright fine, I'll do it. I'd end up having to redo it anyway." London didn't reply, but that wasn't unusual for the teen, he'd speak if he had something to say. And when he did…it was in your best interest to listen. He couldn't stand to be ignored. He'd gotten enough of that during his childhood. They had been friends for almost four years, and London still didn't trust him. Sometimes Neville wondered if the vampire even liked him. London was his friend, but Neville wasn't sure if he was London's. Being London's friend was a serious full time occupation, a life-long commitment. London could be cruel, mean, vicious even, but when you needed him…there was no better friend to have. He was there, no matter what. "You hungry?" He asked glancing at the black t-shirt clad upside down boy. London just kept staring, over the years Neville had learned to interpret the teen's stares and various noises. Sometimes he probably got it wrong, but London never complained. "I'll have Jax bring you some blood them hmm?" London's eyes flashed and his nose twitched. "Jax?" the house elf appeared swiftly.

"Yes young master?"

"Bring some blood please, in a bottle this time." London smirked and Neville glared at him. "It isn't funny, Gran made me get all the blood out of my carpet on my own last time. Without magic." He looked morosely at the pink tinged blotch on his gray carpet. London had randomly leaned over and dumped half a glass of blood onto Neville's carpet last summer. He resisted all attempts to get him to confess why he'd done it. The elf returned with a water bottle filled with blood which he gave to London who sat up, crossing his long legs Indian style before opening it and draining half the bottle in less than a second. "London how many times do I need to tell you? If you want or need blood, or anything, just tell me." The other boy shrugged and Neville sighed, London was used to going without and suffering in silence. It made Neville angry with his friends late relatives. London wasn't a saint, certainly not, but he didn't deserve the shit the Dursleys had given him regardless. No one did.

"London why do you only have one pair of jeans?"

"Only need one."

"Fine."

When he'd met London he'd been a fearful little scrap. A bit on the pudgy side and afraid of everything, Draco Malfoy had tripped him and Neville had fallen onto London. Malfoy and his friends had run away straight off, but Neville had never met London before and people knew better than to dare talk about him behind his back so of course he had no idea who the boy was, or what exactly he was getting himself into. He'd stuttered an apology and London had rolled his eyes and yanked him roughly to his feet. It had taken him three days to discover his new friends' name, London. He only knew it because a Professor had yelled at London for hurting someone. London hung around him because Neville had been quiet and agreeable, he still was, but not to a crippling point. He had a back bone, he was a true Gryffindor now, not that his housemates would agree. They called him a traitor because his best friend was a snake. So what? It wasn't anybody's business who he was friends with. He had an odd feeling and ducked as the bottle struck the wall where his head had been. He smiled, ah London. "You want more?"

"Mmmmm."

"Alright. Jax, refill please?"

He finished packing his own trunk and closed it firmly. Lifting it from the bed and setting it on the floor. He heard the click of a lighter and smelled cigarette smoke a few seconds later. London was a chain smoker, if he didn't have a cigarette, lit or not, in his mouth then he would in a few seconds. He even _slept_ with a cigarette in his mouth. "School starts tomorrow."

"Nhmmm"

"Granger'll be there."

"Mehhh."

"He's not that bad you know."

"Ahh."

"Yeah I know I don't have to suffer through the smell of his blood, have you ever considered just eating him?"

"Mah."

"Too much effort required huh? I think you're the laziest vampire ever."

"MMMmmmm"

"Proud of that?"

"Mmhmm"

"Good, everyone needs a positive personality trait. Did you get everything you needed at Diagon Alley?" He riffled through London's things.

"Merrr."

"London! You didn't even get your Goddamn books! How the hell is that everything you need?"

"Mah."

"Not caring does not excuse you from buying your books."

"'m shit broke."

"Well I'm not. Come on, we can still grab them super quick."

"Nehhh." Neville laughed and grabbed his arm trying to haul the immortal up. He knew he'd win, but only because London would let him. London might make weird noises and be insanely lazy, but don't ever let that fool you, he was dangerous, deadly. You just didn't fuck with him, and God help you if you fucked with his friends.

He dragged London through Diagon Alley, holding tightly to the vampire's arm, if he didn't London would slip away and it'd take hours to find him. He retrieved the required fifth year's books and hauled London to the front counter paying for them while London shifted restlessly. "Anything else you…forgot?"

"Probably." He shrugged lazily.

"Oh London…come on." After about twenty minutes they returned to the Longbottom Manor. Neville finished packing while London counted every single candy that Neville had in a dish on his desk. Counting small objects, what a ridiculous weakness for a vampire to have. "Now what do you want to do?"

"Mah."

"Play cards?"

"Neh."

"Draw?"

"Ah."

"Alright." He collected the necessary things and gave them to London, mentally preparing himself for whatever disturbing image his friends' devious mind would churn out. He was lucky today, usually London wouldn't even make noises, then he'd have to do with only looks, quirking brows and blank stares. London handed him a gruesome depiction of him being murdered. "How nice." Neville said looking at the drawn version of him screaming in agony. London then handed him a rapidly drawn turtle.

"Turtle." He said unnecessarily.

"I see."

"Vampire turtle." He pointed out the tiny fangs.

"Hmm. You're an odd one London." He got a solemn nod from his friend.

* * *

Romeo had to run to make the train, he still barely made it, then as he was walking toward the compartment that Neville and London usually occupied Draco Malfoy shoved him hard into a wall. When he did get in he stayed silent, London's head was on Neville's lap, the Gryffindor rubbing his temples gently. London's eyes were shut, one leg bent up on the seat, the other boot planted firmly on the floor. He sat across from them, careful to be as quiet as possible, London was even more dangerous when he had a headache, the slightest sound could send him into a rage. His face looked blank as always to Romeo, but Neville could see the slight tension in the corners of his eyes. An unlit cigarette stuck out from between his lips. He breathed in slow, even, deep breaths; his fingers were laced together and lay on his ribs. Romeo pulled out a book and stopped staring, London hated being stared at. And even with his eyes shut, the teen always knew. A few moments later movement caught Romeo's attention and he watched as, without opening his eyes, London lit the cigarette and took a deep drag. He flicked the cigarette slightly and let the ash fall on the floor. Romeo had to bite his tongue to keep from scolding him, London wouldn't care, and it would only serve to annoy him. No one ever told London Potter what to do, and if they did…he looked out at the cloud covered sky and flinched when thunder boomed. London growled in irritation, turning his face into Neville's stomach and dropping the lit cigarette on the carpeted floor. Romeo quickly, and quietly, ground it out. London's headaches were getting worse; Romeo wasn't exactly sure why, but if London wanted him to know he would, but at the beginning of the year and all summer he had agonizing headaches. Though he still had at least two headaches a week, all year long.

The thunder sounded once more and London twitched but stayed silent. Neville was now running his fingers through dark hair since London had made it impossible to reach the left side of his head. Neville's dark blue eyes flickered up to meet Romeo's brown ones, "Shut the shades." He mouthed. Romeo nodded and slowly pulled the dark curtains over the window spelling them silent halfway through another crack of thunder. London sighed and lit a new cigarette returning to his earlier position. "What about the food trolley?" Romeo mouthed to Neville and watched as the Gryffindor's face mimicked the expression of concern and terror on his own. Neville carefully pulled some money out of his bag and handed it to Romeo, "Make sure she doesn't come in here, and grab some snacks." They were both experts at reading lips after their years of handling London's headaches. They were so bad in first year that London was taken to St. Mungo's for three weeks.

"Blood Pops?" Romeo mouthed and earned a nod. He slipped out quickly finding the woman fast.

"You could've waited until I'd gotten to you dear." She said chidingly.

"No ma'am, London has a headache."

"Ah, Blood Pops, Treacle Tart, Chocolate Frogs and FrizzingWhizzbees." She collected all three boys' favorite treats and gave them to Romeo while he counted out the money, it was exact. "Thanks." He had to stop a few feet from their compartment because Crabbe and Goyle were quite literally thrown from it; Malfoy was tossed out an instant later. He cocked a brow and stepped over them, he'd learned long ago that rules didn't apply to London. The teen tensed when he came in but pulled a deep breath and relaxed marginally after recognizing his scent. His head was still in Neville's lap. He handed Neville the Frizzing Whizzbees and held the Chocolate Frogs and Treacle Tart, the Blood Pops were slipped into London's jeans pocket by Neville.

"Malfoy still out there?" London's voice was rougher than usual, and it was usually pretty bad, well not bad, just…creepy.

Romeo stood and opened the door peeking out, "Nope, they ran away." London nodded and lay still once more, Neville ate his sweets and somehow managed to still either rub London's temples or pet his hair. Romeo had noticed that very very few people ever touched London, but Neville did, and so did- the door opened. "Hello all." Luna Lovegood, London's only other friend. She sat beside Romeo and he looked her over. It was a habit he'd gotten into after he'd seen Malfoy harassing her. She beamed at him and he blushed at having been caught worrying over her. She reached forward and trailed her long red nails through London's hair, he leaned into the touch and she cooed at him. She leaned back once more and Romeo offered her some candy wordlessly, she shook her head holding up her Bertie Botts. "How was your summer?" London finally sat up, legs shoulder length apart, elbows planted on his knees, leaning forward and lighting his cigarette. "Fine, Daddy and I tried to catch Nargles, sadly, we failed." He nodded and Romeo was shocked when London turned to him expectantly.

"Oh! Um, my parents took me to France, I actually got you all something." He grabbed his bag and pulled out an advanced Herbology book giving it to Neville who thanked him happily. He gave Luna a bracelet that supposedly attracted Nargles, but if not, it was pretty at least. "Here." He watched London's face carefully when he handed him the short heavy chain, hanging from it was an elaborate silver Celtic cross.

"Thank you." London said as he put it on, leaving it on the outside of his black shirt. No one ever asked London how his summer was, Romeo had once, in second year but London had ignored him for three days. When it came to London you simply minded your own business, if he wanted you to know, you would, otherwise… Romeo noted, that, as always, London did not touch him. Not ever. He wondered sometimes, why London wouldn't touch him. Would the vampire kill him if Romeo touched London first? He looked the teen over, he was tall and broad, he had tan skin, which was odd for a vampire, several tattoos and dark green eyes. Eyes which were looking at Romeo right now. Narrowed eyes. They were alone, he realized as he looked around, when had Neville and Luna left?

"What the _fuck _are you looking _at_?" He growled in a chilling tone that made Romeo want to melt into the seat just so he could hide from that glare.

"Ah…s-sorry."

"Stop fucking stuttering I hate that." When Neville was around London was near saint like, when he was gone…the demon came out to play.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Get caught staring at me? Do you have a crush on me or somethin'? Cuz if you do you'd better get over it."

"Or what?" Oh God. Oh God he did not just say that. He got up and moved for the door but London stood as well and held it closed.

His lips were only centimeters from Romeo's ear, "What did you just say to me?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry please, I'm sorry!" London snorted and looked down at him, Romeo leaned his head back so he could look at the vampire, which was of course what had gotten him into trouble in the first place. He moved to touch London and the other boy took a quick step back.

"Do not *_ever* _touch me."

"I'm sorry." Romeo shook his head, tears slipping from his eyes. London's face softened for a second but hardened again instantly.

"Stop crying, I don't like it." It wasn't said in his customary harsh tone, it was softer…uncertain.

"S-sorry." He swiped at the tears uselessly. London was helpful when you needed someone to protect you, but there was no one to protect you from him. He always felt so helpless around the Slytherin. "W-where did Neville go?"

"He went to sit with some of his other friends. Luna's with Ginny Weasley."

"Oh." London spoke more when it was simply the two of them, Romeo kept quiet about it, somehow…he didn't think that London's other friends would like that. Or maybe they wouldn't care, he didn't know.

"Stop crying." London was closer than he'd ever been; if Romeo leaned up…they'd be kissing. He looked down. London's hand was inches below his chin, he didn't touch Romeo, but when he let his hand drift up slowly Romeo's chin moved up, as if he were a puppet on a string. How could someone influence him so much without even touching him? London was a different person to everyone he spoke to, simply because everyone saw him differently. London never changed; it was the world that changed around him. The tears continued to slip down his pale face, and he wanted to wipe then away but he couldn't, he just…couldn't move. "Why do you follow me around?"

"I want to be your friend."

"That isn't going to happen." Romeo flinched like he'd been slapped and turned to leave.

"Okay." He whispered brokenly.

"That doesn't mean you can leave." Romeo stopped. "Sit down." Romeo obeyed…Puppet. London sat as he most liked to, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped in front of his mouth, cigarette burning merrily. "You can't be my friend. I'm friends with Neville and Luna. You cannot be my friend."

"Then what can I be?" The deadly question.

"I'm not a good friend."

"You are. You protect me from Malfoy. Please be my friend? Please? I'll do anything." Shit. Shit fuck shit. Anything. Dear God. Anything. He'd said anything, you don't ever promise to do anything for London Potter, he'll take your word for it. Dark eyes looked up at him from behind black bangs.

"Anything?"

"London-"

"Fine. I will be your friend. But don't expect anything from me. And stop fucking crying." He blew out the smoke and Romeo gave him a look.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." London cocked a brow, "What? It wasn't an order or anything, just…an opinion."

"I know what it was, contrary to popular belief I don't freak out over everything, that would make me a pussy with no self-control. I don't have to flip out, people do it for me. One look and silence falls." Romeo thought about that for a moment.

"People know you're dangerous so…they…exaggerate?"

"One time, two years ago I snapped over something stupid, so now…"

"They think you lose it over everything. Why don't you set people straight?"

"Eh, I'm lazy; you say my name and those motherfuckers start sobbing."

"You don't talk to other people like you talk to me."

"No."

"Why not?" Why? Why did London talk to him and ignore his so called best friend Neville?

"I don't know, do I need a fucking reason?" he gave Romeo a challenging look.

"N-no."

"Good."

"Is Neville going to come back soon?"

"Scared to be alone with me lover boy?"

"No."

"Bullshit. And maybe, I don't know."

"Don't call me lover boy."

"Don't ever tell me what to do again. And I'll call you whatever the fuck I want."

"I like it better when you're quiet." Romeo groaned and then flinched, but London just laughed. Really laughed. Romeo smiled and ducked his head.

"Do you?"

"No…not really." A sudden though struck him, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why are you not tiptoeing around me?" Romeo almost smacked himself, he'd wondered why London was never his friend, he'd never acted like the vampire was his friend though, he'd always been afraid.

"People see what they want to see, I'm not saying you aren't dangerous, I know you are. But I want you to be my friend…"

"Is that all you want Romeo?" London looked pensive, as if Romeo's answer meant everything.

"I don't know."

"Figure it out." He bit it out harshly and flinched grasping his head.

"Oh! Do you want me to get Neville?"

"I'm not a child Romeo, I take care of myself just fucking fine, I let Neville take care of me because it makes him feel useful, that doesn't mean I need him." He lit a new cigarette, and breathed slowly blowing the smoke out of his nose.

"Does it make you mad? When Neville acts like you're a little kid I mean?" London looked at him very seriously.

"If you ever tell anyone anything I say no matter how little or insignificant it seems I will show you why people are afraid of me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, it irritates me, but Neville…I'm his friend. And…he is mine. So I…humor him."

"You don't need anyone to take care of you."

"I don't need anyone period."

"Neville needs you, so does Luna…Neville needs someone to care for so he can forget his own problems, Luna needs someone who doesn't think she's crazy."

"And you need a hero."

"You-…" Were there even words? "You're an amazing friend."

"Thanks." He looked at the drapes on the window and flicked his hand, they shot open, and he leaned his head on the cool glass.

"London…what else don't I know about you?"

"You don't know anything about me."

"So…teach me…I want to know everything about you."

"Che, no."

"Why?"

"Why should I?"

"Well…I want to be your friend…and…I'd tell you anything about me you wanted to know." London looked at him in a very strange way.

"Would you?"

"Um…yes?"

"I'll think about it, now shut up for a while, my head hurts like a bitch."

"London?"

"What?" he growled.

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Don't touch me."

"Is that a yes?"

"If you shut the fuck up then fine." Romeo smiled and moved to sit at London's side. They sat quietly for a while. Romeo checked his watch, they wouldn't be in Hogsmeade station until 6 pm, it was surprisingly only 1 in the afternoon. A few minutes later London spoke, "You really wanna be my friend?"

"Yes."

"Aight, then you gotta do the stuff I like doing that Neville won't do."

"Like what?"

"You'll see." He grinned and leaned back and Romeo saw a new London, one no one else saw, a calm, teasing, playful London, he wanted to be this London's friend. The door opened and Neville walked in, surprise and then pleasure crossing his features at the sight of them sitting together, he sat across from London as if nothing was unusual and pulled out the Herbology book. London didn't react so Romeo was careful to hide his feelings…though…he probably failed. He pulled out his summer assignments and started triple checking them, you never could be too careful after all. The rest of the train ride passed in silence. When the train halted Neville went off with his friends from Hufflepuff and Luna went off with some Ravenclaw girls. They all boarded carriages to ride up to the school. "Hey, you wanna do something fun?" London looked dangerous in the light but in the dark it was more he looked…dangerous and…sexy…

"Sure." Romeo said breathlessly.

"Cool, c'mon." He inclined his head, and Romeo nearly fell in love then and there. He made the first mistake that night, no, not the first, the first of many. First, he told London he'd do anything for him, Second, he sat at his side, Third, he followed him. These mistakes would lead him somewhere, but looking back…he'd make them all again happily. The dark was crushing once they got away from the lights of Hogsmeade.

"London…where are we?" He resisted the urge to reach out for the vampire.

"By the shrieking shack."

"I thought it was haunted?"

"Nah, my Godfather Sirius Black and his friends hung around here when they were younger, he showed me a few things. C'mon, don't you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Good." The shrieking shack was chilly and Romeo almost fell several times. London led him through a tunnel, "Wait." Romeo froze.

"Aight, c'mon." They stepped out into the moonlight and Romeo gasped.

"Hey that's the Whomping Willow!"

"Yeah."

"Awesome! Do you and Neville use that a lot?"

"Nah Neville and I don't really hang out as much as people think we do."

"Oh, shit! The feast!"

"Fuck the feast. Follow me."

"But London-"

"C'mon."

* * *

"Are we- is this-. Ugh, I mean-"

"Yes, the kitchens."

"How do you-…your Godfather?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." It suddenly occurred to Romeo that London was very lonely. "When do you and Neville hang out?"

"Every once and a while."

"But…he's your best friend."

"S'easy to be someone's best friend when you're all they've got." Romeo swallowed down the pity and sympathy, London did not want sympathy, and he hated pity.

"Well…I'll hang out with you whenever you want."

* * *

Being London's friend was a waiting game. You waited until he wanted you, then, he would come find you. Neville loved being London's friend. But London… he thought Neville didn't know. He did. He knew London didn't need him, didn't want him 9 out of 10 times. Not like he used to. London had grown up, toughened up even more; maybe it was time for him…to back off? Give London his space, bow out gracefully. After all, he thought, watching London and Romeo laugh, he'd never gotten London to let go of his rigid control like that. Not in four years, but in less than 5 hours…he shook his head, a good friend knows when to let go. And Neville Longbottom, was a damn good friend.

* * *

"London, I have to get to my dorm before curfew."

"Or?"

"Well, I'll get detention." London snorted and lit his cigarette.

"So?" Romeo didn't really have a response to that.

"So…um…never mind." He shook his head, he felt a bit overwhelmed, he wanted to hang out with London, but what if he got in trouble?

"Scared?" London asked with a saucy smirk.

"Just of getting in trouble…" Not of you. He didn't say the last three words, London didn't like being lied to after all.

"Hmm. I wouldn't understand, I'm not afraid of getting in trouble and all the teachers kind of just ignore me." London hated to be ignored.

"London what time is it?"

"8:23"

"Curfew's at ten…"

"And?"

"Uh…nothing."

"Wanna do something fun?"

"Sure…"

"Cool, c'mon." He walked over to a statue and pressed on it, it opened up to reveal a passageway. He slipped in and Romeo rushed after him, London liked darkness, that's what he'd noticed tonight, *_learned*_ tonight.

"L-london, maybe I should tell you now…I'm afraid of the dark." A cold laugh sounded ahead of him. "I-it's not funny."

"What did I tell you about the fuckin' stuttering?"

"I'm sorry…um…where are we going?"

"Wait and see. You ask a lotta fuckin' questions."

"Yeah? Well you swear too much and you're always smoking!"

"Get used to it."

"Get used to the questions."

"Fine." A cracking sound echoed and the wall opened.

"Wow." They were in a room with white marble walls and floors, the window was made up of stained glass, the moonlight came through it and created beautiful shapes and colors on the floors and walls. He could only imagine what it would look like come morning. "London…it's gorgeous."

"Yeah…quiet 'n peaceful here."

"Have you brought Neville here?"

"No."

"Luna?"

"No."

"Why me London?"

"I don't know…c'mere." Romeo obeyed instantly and stood in front of London, "Stand there." He indicated a spot just two steps away. Romeo dutifully shifted over. "Shut your eyes." He did and heard some noises. "Alright, open 'em." Romeo opened his eyes hesitantly and gasped again.

"Jesus." London had done something, he didn't know what but…the colors were brighter, there were more of them, the room looked like a prism hit by sunlight. "This is incredible London, thank you." The vampire nodded and shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

It was nice to be back in bed in Ravenclaw tower, but now that he was, all he could do was think about what London had asked him. What did he want from London? A friend? Or more? Could he have more? Could he handle more? Sure London had been in a good mood today but he was dangerous, psychotic, violent, sadistic, funny, sweet, gorgeous, sexy- shit. He could not have a crush on London Potter of all people. But if he did…what would he do about it? He'd normally try to think it out rationally but…London was anything but rational, he was unpredictable. Romeo had no idea how he'd react from one moment to the next, and he was so bad…it was a welcome reprieve from living the safe life. London was color in Romeo's black and white world, he was…something. Maybe it was dangerous and crazy, but Romeo had had enough of being safe. He heard something and sat up quickly. "London?"

"Shh." A weight settled by the end of his bed and he tried to see London in the dark.

"What are you doing in here?" At night. In the dark. With me.

"Never mind that. Lay down." Romeo flopped back with a sigh, why couldn't he touch London? He wanted to. Right now more than usual, even more than he had when London had been scant inches away. "What do you think about, when you're lying here, trying to sleep."

"Uh…I don't know…"

"Bullshit. What were you thinking about before you knew I was here?" Romeo blushed. "Why are you blushing?"

"How did you know!"

"Shh. First off I can see you, second…I can smell it. Your blood, the smell is…strong to say the least."

"In a bad way?"

"No."

"I was thinking about…um…"

"You better not lie to me."

"You." He blurted out and then turned crimson, hiding his face in his pillow. He felt London above him and held very still, he could see London's hand braced beside his head. If they touched on accident, would that make London mad? Probably…"London." He breathed it softly and got a growl out of the vampire above him. "Please touch me." He bit his lip after he said it. London was at the end of the bed again by the time he'd blinked. He sat up once more, surprised at the move.

"No."

"Please?"

"…I'd break you."

"Go ahead." His eyes widened as he realized what he'd said and London smirked dangerously. "London…I-"

"Be quiet for once." Romeo flinched when London leaned over him.

"Lay down, and stay very very still."

"Okay." Romeo whispered laying back. Touch me touch me touch me God please let him touch me. Why do I need him to touch me so fucking bad! London's fingertips touched his face gently at his cheekbone. They trailed slowly down to his jaw and back up to his temple. "London." He whimpered his name, a near moan, and watched as the vampire grit his teeth hard.

"Don't push me." London said in a chilling tone. His hand skimmed down Romeo's throat and over his chest grazing his hip and then squeezing roughly.

"Ah!"

"Shh. Stay quiet." Romeo made a mistake, he moved. When London's fingers traced up his ribs he whimpered and shifted. London froze. Romeo grasped London's biceps amazed by the cool smooth skin's feel under his hands. "I'm sorry I-" His mouth was covered and he nearly screamed into London's mouth, his lip was roughly bitten and the blood that welled up was licked away.

"I warned you." He whispered into Romeo's ear. "I told you not to touch me but you just kept pushing and pushing."

"Nhh! I- I'm s-sorry. London please I-"

"Shut up before I fuck you."

"Please don't, I can't."

"I don't care. You wanted to be my friend; you wanted more, now you're going to get what you wanted."

"London please I don't know what I want yet."

"I already told you to figure it out."

"B-but that was just this morning!"

"I'm an impatient man." Romeo slipped his fingers into London's hair, enjoying the freedom of being able to touch him. London settled his weight onto Romeo and laid his head beside the Ravenclaws.

"London?"

"Shh. Go to sleep, I'll be gone before you wake up."

"But…I don't want you to go…"

"Shh."

* * *

Morning dawned and found Romeo in the library researching vampires; he wanted to find out if vampires had glamor or something. Something that could account for his reaction last night. He'd never acted like that before…it had to be something about London. Too bad Hogwarts doesn't have the internet he mused pulling out another 500 page book and thumbing through the index. He sighed and settled in for the long haul. He put the book on the table and leaned back rubbing at his eyes, when he opened them the book had fallen open to a page on Vampire mates. No. Oh hell no. I can't be. London only tolerates me…but…London didn't want Romeo touching him. He didn't want him too close. Yet he allowed Romeo to follow him around in a way that no one else was permitted. He talked to him. He paid attention to Romeo when he thought Romeo wasn't looking. Last year he'd told Malfoy that if he ever talked to Romeo like that again, Malfoy had just called Romeo a mudblood, he'd gut him. Mate…Dear God…what the hell was he going to do?

* * *

The only reason he didn't flinch, was because he was used to London. "Are you avoiding me?" The lips so close to his ear. Neville turned around and looked at London.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Just wonderin'" He circled Neville slowly…a considering look on his face. "You know what; I think you're lying to me."

"Do you?"

"Yes. You're lying to me. You are avoiding me. Now I want to know why."

"London we've been back in school for half a day and you're already losing it?"

"Stop avoiding the fucking question." Neville reached out to touch his friend and was shocked at the growl it earned him. "And don't fucking touch me."

"I'm sorry London, I didn't meant to make you angry, I just-"

"Don't want to be my friend anymore?"

"I'm sorry."

"Is that a yes?" He looked livid.

"I have to get to class." He walked away, London stood there for several minutes before stalking off.

* * *

Snape didn't even blink when London waltzed into the room 20 minutes late. The vampire dropped into the chair at Romeo's side and leaned his elbows on the table. "What potion are we makin'?"

"Oh, er, Amortentia. But Snape spelled the door so you can't take the potion from the room."

"Hmm." He looked angry.

"What's wrong?" Romeo whispered as he sliced the root for their potion. London held out his hand and Romeo slowly handed him the knife, trying not to gape. London never ever helped with potions; then again, he'd never been Romeo's partner in Potions either. He usually partnered with Neville, who was currently sitting with another Gryffindor. Classes were divided by gender now instead of house; apparently it made students pay attention better. London rapidly cut and diced all of the ingredients perfectly.

"Neville's being a cunt." Now Romeo did gape, he'd never heard London say anything bad about his friend. He laid his hand on London's knee before he'd thought about it and squeezed lightly.

"I'm sorry." The muscles under his fingers flexed and he blinked pulling his hand back. Snape came around a few moments later to see how their potions were coming along and passed them without a word. London picked up an extra piece of root and threw it with deadly accuracy, it landed in Neville's caldron and Romeo gasped covering his mouth in horror. The cauldron exploded, covering Neville and the other Gryffindor with burning liquid.

"Class dismissed!" Snape barked. London calmly stood and walked out. Romeo nearly ran after him.

"London why would you-"

"Shut up."

"But you could have hurt him and- ah!" London grabbed his wrist and hauled him into a side corridor slamming him to the wall.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut your mouth?" He leaned over Romeo and the Ravenclaw bit his lip before doing something incredibly stupid, he kissed London. When he moved back London's face was blank, but his eyes were sparking like they did after he drank a lot of blood. "I wouldn't recommend doing that again." London said in a low tone.

"W-why not?" London took a step back.

"Jus' don't."

"Don't you want me to kiss you?"

"That's not all I want."

"Then why…"

"You said I wasn't allowed to fuck you. So don't push me."

* * *

At lunch he heard the rumors, "Did you hear? Longbottom and Finnegan had to be Flooed to St. Mungos, Longbottom got the brunt of the blast, they don't know if he'll make it." Romeo bit his lip, what if Neville died? Would London even care? He looked at the Slytherin table and saw London laughing at something Blaise Zabini had said, a chill washed through him. No, he realized, London would not care at all. How could he be with someone like that? Neville had been London's friend for four years…and then suddenly London decides to hurt him? Why? He stood up and walked to the Slytherin table. "London," He put his hand on the vampire's shoulder, "Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?"

"Sure." He stood and led Romeo out of the hall and into an empty classroom.

"Why…why did you throw the root into Neville's cauldron? You knew what would happen." Because how could London not have known? Anyone else could claim ignorance…but London…London always knew what he was doing.

"He said he didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"So you decided to kill him?"

"If I had decided to kill him, he'd be dead. I punished him, if he dies…c'est la vie."

"You-… God. You are a horrible person." It was nauseating really, but…it was also just…so London.

"And?" Romeo shook his head and turned to leave.

"Romeo." He waited until the Ravenclaw had turned to look at him before continuing. "You wanna do something fun tonight?" His answer, as always with London, could change everything.

"Yes." And then he walked away slowly, feeling a little sick but went on to his next class, History Of Magic regardless. He listened attentively while his classmates napped, London didn't show up. He was distracted the rest of the day, glancing at the door every three seconds to see if London was there. London didn't attend dinner either, but he was standing outside the Great Hall waiting when Romeo walked out.

"C'mon." He said as if nothing had happened, as if his friend wasn't in the hospital because of him. Romeo wondered what it was like inside of London's head; it was probably a cold place, a dark, *_cold*_ place. "You coming?"

"Oh! Sorry!" London was already halfway down the hall.

"Woah…" They had gone through a secret passage, then through the tunnel by the Willow, then through another passage and now here they were, on the top of a freaking mountain. It was dark, but the moon illuminated the valley of the school below. He shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around himself, London was sitting on a ledge near him smoking. "C'mere." Romeo bit his lip and walked slowly and carefully to the edge. London grabbed his wrist and yanked, Romeo let out a very unmanly shriek as he fell, right onto London. He lay half on the teen's lap, his lower body sprawled ungracefully on the ledge. He sat up and held his knees to his chest, peering over the edge and grabbing onto London's arm when he began to feel dizzy. "Relax." London said rolling his eyes, "I won't let you die." He wrapped his arm around Romeo and allowed him to cling.

"What if I fall?"

"I won't let you."

"But what if I do?"

"Then I'll catch you."

"What if I fall too far for you to catch me?" Romeo asked and London growled in irritation.

"Then I'll jump, catch you and land on my feet."

"Because I'm your mate?" Fuck. Why did he say that?

"Yes." Shit, so it was true. Did that make Romeo feel better or worse?

"Okay…" It was, as all places London had brought him to so far, beautiful up here. The view was spectacular, he could see for miles. "London, what's that?" He pointed to a green glow rising from a far off part of the Forbidden Forest.

"No fuckin idea…" The glow disappeared and London stiffened.

"London?" The vampire flicked his cigarette over the edge and lit a new one.

"…S'gone now so…" Forget about it? Maybe he would if London wasn't so tense, his eyes were shadowed, he knew something, or he thought he did. Romeo shivered again and started to trace the black flames that graced London's forearm. They went from the inside of his wrist, twisting up to the top of his arm and wrapping around again and again until it reached mid-bicep, where a tiny demon was dumping what looked to be can of gasoline on the flames. Interesting. He returned to staring at the forest, the green glow returned again. London was watching it avidly. "London what *_is*_ it?"

"Don' worry 'bout it."

"But-" London caught his chin and forced his eyes to meet green ones.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay." London let go and the green glow was gone again when his eyes returned to the spot it had been.

"Aight." London stood and Romeo skittered back from the edge now that his support was gone. London crouched and gave Romeo a wicked look. "Climb on, and hold on tight."

"How tight can I hold on?" Romeo asked as he climbed onto the huge boy's broad back.

"I don't need air so as tight as you want."

"Okay."

This close to London it was easy to tell he was a vampire, he had no heartbeat, but Romeo could feel him breathing. He wrapped his arms around London's neck and tightened his grip when the teen stood. London coaxed his legs into locking around his stomach and then issued a warning, "If you scream in my ear I'll hurt you."

"Uh, okay." What was London going to do? Romeo did not scream, ever. Then London jumped off of the cliff. For the record, he didn't scream, but only because he was too terrified. They hit the ground soundlessly, and London did land on his feet. Romeo nearly fell off of his back and stood on shaking legs.

"C'mon." London was walking back toward the castle. He hurried to catch up.

* * *

He breathed in the cool air, the various scents colliding and then being separated rapidly by his brain. Thanks to Romeo's stupid obsession with obeying rules it was only 10:15 pm. He'd brought his little raven to his dorm and come back out here. Normally he'd ignore what he suspected to be the glow of killing curses in the forest, but with *_his* _mate in the castle…Romeo was the only mate he'd ever get. Vampires mated for life and eternity was a fucking long time to be alone if yours died. Luckily once he fucked and claimed Romeo the little birdie would stop aging, and still be a fragile human. Well, semi-human.

That's unusual; he crouched and dipped his fingers into the Manticore blood. The black substance stung his fingers pleasantly, if a human touched the blood it would act like an acid, eating through the skin, muscle and bone. Manticore's were like anti-Unicorns, violent and defensive. Rare too…he wiped the blood off on his jeans absentmindedly and stood, walking in a perfectly straight line for where the green glow had come from. As he walked he noted that the closer he got to the area, the quieter it became. Strange if he were human, fucking bizarre because he was not. As a vampire his hearing was amazing, he could hear a mouse moving around from more than 50 feet away.

He breathed deep and tried not to gag, shit…smoke and the *_delightful* _aroma of burning Threstral filled his nose. He pulled his black handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around his nose and mouth, it didn't do much…but he couldn't afford to stop breathing right now. His sense of smell was his best asset. Threstrals smelled like they were rotting normally and a burning one…the smell, could literally make a human drop dead. He finally stepped out of the trees and into the clearing.

"Holy fucking Christ." Manitcore's hung gutted from the trees, there were three different threstrals burning in three different spots. The Manticore's were arranged around the burning Threstrals. Seven Manticore's, three Threstrals. The black blood was pooling in small depressions in the earth, specifically placed depressions…"Sweet Jesus." He was standing in the center of a pentagram. He stepped out of it and looked at it with new eyes. He wasn't sure what disturbing it would do, for example ripping the Manticore's down and putting out the Threstrals. Threstrals could burn for three weeks before they burned completely to ash. If he disturbed it and the magical energy was still active, which it probably was since the spells had been performed only hours previous, then it might cause an explosion. The magical backlash wouldn't kill him of course, but, if it combined with Hogwarts wards and ancient spells then the backlash could blow up the whole fucking world. "Great." He couldn't do anything. He was unfamiliar with not being able to do something about a situation that made him unhappy. He took a slow step back and considered his options, he didn't like them. Do nothing, which could lead to bad things happening, or do something without enough information, which would be catastrophic. So, he did the only thing he could do, he walked away.

He walked back into the castle and returned the handkerchief to his pocket; he lit the cigarette that he'd had to return to its box and took a drag while he walked toward the Slytherin dorms. He wasn't sure what to do about the pentagram, but for now he'd just have to watch and wait. Any other course of action would just be stupid under the circumstances. He sighed and stretched his arms over his head, his back cracked and creaked and he rolled his shoulders. His nose twitched and he turned his head to where Malfoy and his followers were trying to hide from him. "Are you following me?"

"N-no we, uh were just er headed for the kitchens…" Malfoy stuttered.

"Kitchens huh? You're going the wrong way." Lying little bitch. He walked into the Slytherin dorms and walked down the stairs into his bedroom. Slytherins are private people, and each student had their own room. He sat on his bed with a sigh and contemplated various evil rituals involving Threstrals, Manticore's and Pentagrams. There were hundreds. This…might take a while.

* * *

Romeo was excited for the second school day of the year, until he made it to the Great Hall. Everyone was talking about Neville, until London walked in, then no one said anything, they all thought Neville and London were still friends. So of course speaking of Neville was suicidal in London's presence. Come to think of it, no one had insulted him or spoken rumors about him in London's presence since 2nd year. He shook his head and sat at the Ravenclaw table picking up a piece of toast nibbling on it when a strong hand closed on his shoulder, "Come sit with me." London said and Romeo nodded, standing and following him to the Slytherin table. He felt a tiny bit awkward but no one so much as glanced in their direction. London sat nursing a mug of black coffee and Romeo ate slowly, checking his homework between bites. It felt oddly…natural. London was clearly not a morning person, he rubbed his temples and Romeo gave him a soft smile. "Headache?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." London shrugged and drained half his mug, it refilled. "London are you going to go to class today?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Aight, I ain't got anything better to do anyway."

"Thank you." Romeo leaned over and kissed London's cheek, the vampire twitched, a muscle in his jaw jumping. "Come on, we should get to class." Romeo stood and started to walk out of the Great Hall, London was not following, he turned back and looked at the lethargic teen. "Come on."

He demanded and London finally stood coffee in hand, "Don't tell me what to do." He said on reflex as he walked out at Romeo's side. McGonagall didn't react when they walked in two minutes late. London had that effect on people. They sat together and London continued to drink cup after cup of coffee, in fact he kept right on drinking coffee up until lunch at which point he finally seemed to be awake. Romeo went over to the Gryffindor table during lunch to see if anyone had news on Neville.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" A red headed Gryffindor snapped.

"I was wondering if any of you had news on Neville Longbottom."

"Why do *_you* _want to know?" the red head asked in a suspicious tone.

"Because he's my friend." He crossed his fingers behind his back as he said it.

"No one's heard anything on him."

"Thanks." He went back to the Slytherin table feeling dejected. He sat at London's side with a sigh. "London? I'm going to sit at the Ravenclaw table for dinner okay?"

"Fine."

"London…have you heard anything about Neville, or Seamus?" London turned toward him and gave him a long look.

"Finnegan's fine, he'll be returning to class within a week."

"And- and Neville?"

"Longbottom's breathing. For now."

"How can you be so…so cold!" London gave him a dark look and hauled him up, nearly dragging him out of the Great Hall. He wasn't surprised when he hit a wall this time; London seemed to like shoving him into them. Trapping him. "London-"

"Let's get something straight. I am not a good man. I am violent, sadistic and controlling. I have killed before, I will kill again, and I will enjoy it. You may be my mate but you are not my keeper. I'll do whatever I damn well please. Whether that's to Neville, to Luna, to the rest of the world," he grabbed Romeo's hips and lifted him forcing their hips flush together, Romeo gasped at the feeling of London hard against him, "*_Or to you_.* You are mine. Get used to it." He let go and walked away. Romeo sank to the floor, the gravity of his situation fully sinking in. And for the second time since the school year began, which had only been two days ago, he started to cry. He was still there, still crying like a child, when London came back over an hour later. "Get up." He ordered and Romeo ignored him. A hand closed hard on his arm and wretched him up and against London's chest. London held him with one arm around his lower back and carefully wiped his tears away with his other hand. His left hand, the one that was methodically wiping away the tears that continued to fall, had a little devil tattooed on it, between his thumb and index finger. It was clearly a magical tattoo; it was cooing at him and wiping its eyes. "Stop crying…I ain't gonna hurt you." The devil was visible and was standing with its little hands clasped behind its back, kicking at the ground with its toe like a guilty child. Romeo let London tend to him and then leaned his head onto the vampire's silent chest. They stood like that for a while and Romeo finally stopped crying.

"Take me back to my dorm please."

"No. It's only 2:00."

"I missed class."

"So did I."

"Why didn't you go to class?"

"I was busy sitting in the hall waiting for you to get your ass out of here."

"You waited in the hall for me?" Romeo leaned back to look at London, the vampire looked away.

"Yeah."

"That's really sweet, thank you." He kissed London's cheek and held on tighter for a moment before letting go and stepping back. "We should go to our next class."

"We could." London agreed nodding solemnly, "Or, we could say fuck class and go do something more interesting?" Romeo bit his lip.

"Well…what did you have in mind?" London's wicked grin said it all.

* * *

"Are you sure we're allowed to leave school grounds?" He asked London as he stood behind him in one of the shadiest parts of Knockturn Alley. London was unlocking the door to his apartment.

"Che, no." He waltzed in and Romeo followed, a bit concerned about what may lay inside. London pushed the door shut and flicked the lights on. It wasn't terrible…but there were empty beer cans and cigarette packages everywhere. The TV looked a bit outdated, the couch had a few tears in it and the whole place smelled like blood and cigarettes. "Well this is home." London said dropping onto the couch and putting his boots up on the coffee table, he lit a cigarette and looked at Romeo, waiting for an opinion, he realized.

"It's nice. When did you get it?" London smiled a bit at his response.

"It ain't nice, it's a shithole and you know it. But it's _my_ shithole. I got it a year or two ago. Bedroom's through there." He pointed at a doorway that had a black sheet hanging over it.

"No door?" Romeo asked in surprise.

"I kicked it down."

"Uh, why?" London shrugged and Romeo guessed it was something the teen just didn't want to tell him. He moved over and sat gingerly on the couch beside London. It creaked and sank a bit.

"London…do you have a job?"

"Yeah. I work for Borgin over at Borgin and Burkes and I work in Diagon for Ollivander."

"When?"

"Borgin year round nights. Ollivanders summer days."

"You leave school grounds all the time then?"

"Yeah. Some nights I don't work though and some nights I only work from midnight to 6."

"You must be exhausted…wait, do you even sleep?"

"I'm a vampire not a zombie. I sleep once in a while." London leaned back and then starting sniffing. "Good thing we came here."

"Why?"

"I left food in the fridge before I went to Neville's and it's rotting." He stood and walked to the fridge taking out various rotting things and tossing them into the trashcan. "Ew." London took a bottle of blood from the fridge and grabbed a can of beer, a glass was retrieved as well and Romeo watched as London mixed the blood and beer before drinking it all in two gulps. "You want somethin to drink?" He asked in a tone that said he wasn't used to being hospitable.

"Do you have anything that I can drink?"

"Uh, not really, I've got blood and alcohol."

"Ne- none of your human friends ever come over?"

"No. Neville's scared of Knockturn."

"I'm sorry London." Sorry that no one is brave enough to really know you; sorry no one is brave enough to spend time where you like to.

"For what?"

"I don't know. Everything."

"Oh look, I've got soda in here, you wanna Coke?"

"Sure, thanks." He took the drink and giggled at the devil tattoo; it was wrapped around London's thumb and was gnawing on it. "Why does it do that?"

"Hm? Oh, Norman?"

"You named it?"

"Yeah. He does whatever I'm doin' or what I'm feeling, like when I'm mad he starts punching my hand and yellin' and shit. And when I'm tired he goes to sleep."

"And when you feel guilty?" Romeo asked and immediately regretted it. London's eyes darkened. He shrugged.

"He does whatever I'm feeling, even when I don't show my emotions, he does."

"Why'd you get him?" Why would you get a tattoo that would defeat the purpose of your cold expression?

"I was lonely."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"You can ask me whatever you want Romeo, jus' cuz you ask don't mean I have to answer."

"I just…don't know what would be too personal."

"Nothings too personal just ask."

"Tell me about some of the people you've killed."

"My relatives, the Dursleys. I beat my uncle to death, strangled my aunt and shot my cousin in the stomach, face and chest."

"Why shoot him so many times?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I wanted him to suffer." Romeo almost asked why, but thought better of it. London lit another cigarette and seemed to be contemplating something. "Do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

"Yes. But, won't the Professors notice we're gone?"

"They'll just figure you're with me." And they won't care.

"Alright, where are we going?" London grinned.

"You'll see. I seriously gotta take a shower though; will you be alright alone for a couple minutes?"

"Sure." Maybe he'd be able to clean up the mess in London's apartment. London nodded and walked into the bedroom. Romeo immediately set to his self-appointed task, he got a new trash bag from under the sink and started with the beer cans and cigarette cartons and of course cigarette butts. Apparently London didn't believe in ashtrays. He had to dump a lot of half-filled beer cans down the drain and he wrinkled his nose at the mold that had grown in a thin layer on the alcohol. To dump them however he first had to move all the dishes in the completely full sink into the other side of the sink, which was also completely full. London clearly worked too much to do housework, or maybe, and just as likely as the first possibility, he just didn't care. When the beer cans and other things were gone the apartment looked a lot better. He found some dish soap and a sponge that had never been used and began scrubbing dishes. Was this his future? London's housewife? Well…if he was going to be a housewife, he'd be the best damn housewife ever. London walked out of his room with jeans slung low on his hips, water dripping down his tan chest, black hair wet, bangs in his face. The little devil on his hand was drying itself with a towel and London had a lit cigarette sticking out of his mouth. He looked so gorgeous that Romeo almost- …had an um…alright, he almost came in his pants. Almost.

"Did you clean?" London asked sounding shocked, "You don't have to…"

"I know, I want to. Dry the dishes will you, and then take out the trash?" London nodded and did as he'd asked. It took almost an hour to get all the dishes done. After that he surveyed London's room and stripped the bed gathering up dirty laundry that covered the floor. There was a surprising lack of jeans. "Where are all your jeans?" He glanced toward a mostly closed door, he could see pink walls in there and wondered why any part of London's home would be such a girly color.

"Only got one."

"When do you wash them?" He wore them every day after all.

"Every three weeks."

"…Okay." Ew. He carried the pile of laundry to the closet that London had indicated as the washing machines home. There was a cigarette on the floor that hadn't been there five minutes ago. "London." He said in his most terrifying tone, "Why is there a cigarette butt on my clean floor?"

"I dropped it there…"

"You dropped it there."

"Yes."

"What do you think you should do now?"

"Pick it up and throw it out?"

"Yes." London nodded and picked the cigarette up. Romeo shook his head sighing and tossed the first load in. What else needed cleaning? Probably everything. "London will you open the windows so we can air this place out?"

"Alright."

"Does blood have an expiration date?" Romeo asked thinking of all the blood he'd seen in London's fridge.

"Yeah."

"Is there any blood in your fridge that needs to be thrown out?"

"Nah…" he opened the windows and the smells of Knockturn wafted in. They weren't pleasant. He shivered as he often did and wrapped his arms around his ribs…he wanted London to hold him again, like he'd done when Romeo had been crying. London walked back to the kitchen and got another beer from the fridge. Romeo leaned onto London's side and smiled when London obligingly locked an arm around him.

"What time is it?" Romeo asked leaning his head against London.

"4:15."

"What do you want to do until dinner time?"

"I need to go find out my hours for the week so…"

"Borgin and Burkes?"

"Yeah." He and London headed out the door and they walked down the dim street headed for the creepy store. London waltzed in and Borgin stared at him for at least a minute before he handed London a piece of paper. London scanned it and nodded, Romeo was gazing at an odd looking bracelet and reached out to touch it, his wrist was caught in a vice like grip.

"Don't touch anything." London said before releasing him and walking out the door, Romeo hurried to catch up. A man with yellow eyes grinned at him and Romeo flinched, a hand closed hard on his shoulder and London yanked him back into his chest. The yellow eyed man backed away quickly. The Alley was gross and creepy, but Romeo could tell that London felt at home, his muscles were less tense and he seemed calmer.

"Where are we heading now?" Romeo asked in a soft tone.

"Over to Ollivanders he needed me to do something for him, he called me earlier so…" Magical cell phones had been released last year. They stepped into Diagon and London stiffened up walking swiftly to Ollivanders store.

"London! Ah good good, perhaps you could help with this?" One of his enormous shelves was leaning precariously.

"Sure Garrick, I'll just…push it straight?" He pressed on the shelving unit and it creaked ominously. "How's 'at?" He asked with a lazy roll of his shoulders.

"Much better! Thank you." London nodded and they walked out into the cool air.

"What time is it now?"

"It's 4:30. Do you want to walk around the shopping district?"

"Like the Diagon Alley shops?" That was the only shopping area he'd ever seen.

"No, there's a lot more than that. C'mon."

* * *

There were hundreds of stores and shops in this alley, it was simply called the shopping district.

"London how did you find this?"

"I've lived in Knockturn for a couple years so…"

"I don't have any money on me."

"Don't worry about it."

London walked close to him and they walked into a musty shop. There were heavy curtains covering the windows, the shop was dim and warm, an older woman smiled at them and returned to what she was doing at the counter. Romeo gasped in shock, "Is that…a dragon?"

"Yes." The tiny dragon was biting at its cage.

"I thought it was illegal to sell them?"

"It is." Romeo nearly shrieked when the roar of a large cat echoed through the shop, he fell back into London's chest. "Exotic pets." The vampire whispered in his ear. "Wanna kitty?" He asked teasingly, pointing to the enormous black and silver cat that was pacing its cage, growling and roaring.

"Um, I'm m-more of a dog person."

"Oh? How bout that puppy then, be careful though, the little thing'll grow up to be around 300 pounds." The dog looked to be about five pounds and was curled in on itself whimpering in fear. There were other larger animals in cages around the puppy growling at it. "They can tell that he'll be dangerous when he gets bigger, right now though, he's helpless." London said softly. Romeo pulled gently away from him and knelt in front of the pen. He slipped his hand between the bars and heard London move closer, ready to yank him back if necessary. The whimpering little creature blinked a few times, revealing insanely beautiful gold and black eyes, it crawled to his hand and licked his fingers delicately. Romeo ran a careful hand along its soft downy black fur and watched the little tail wag. The puppy stood and tried to get Romeo to pick it up. "London…will you, please buy me this puppy?"

"Alright." London turned and headed to the front counter, talking to the woman for a long moment, he pulled out his wallet a second later. "Go pick out a collar and shit." Romeo nodded and when he stepped away from the pen, the puppy started crying and whimpering, jumping up desperately. Romeo bit his lip and carefully picked up the dog holding him to his chest and laughing when the dog licked his face happily. He grabbed a black collar and leash and went to London handing them to the woman.

"What will you name the beast?" She asked him.

"Shaylin." Romeo said scratching the dog's head.

"It's a boy you know."

"I know."

"Shaylin it is then." London clicked the collar onto the dog and put the leash on and Romeo set him on the floor.

"Oh!" His arm was almost ripped out of its socket when Shaylin started for the door. "God he's strong!"

"O' course he is. He's a demon dog. You want me to hold 'im?"

"Please?" London smiled a bit and took the lead, the dog immediately sat on its rear.

"How did you do that?" Romeo asked in amazement.

"He knows who's boss. Let's go Shay, up!" The dog stood and bombed out the door, London laughed and Romeo smiled following them out. Only three days…Romeo thought, and look how far we've come. "How do I register a pet?" He asked London while Shaylin sniffed everything.

"You have to tell your Head of House, they handle it all."

"I'll just tell Flitwick when we get back tonight. Wait, where will Shaylin go while we're at dinner?"

"The mutt can come with us."

"Really?"

"Sure, the owners a friend." Romeo hadn't realized London had friends outside of school, he felt a little guilty about that.

"Great." London nodded and headed off in the direction of another alley, Romeo quickly followed.

* * *

The restaurant was big and expensive feeling. "London!" A girl called, she had purple eyes and blue hair.

"Kyra." London hugged her, and then spoke to her for a few moments in a language that Romeo had never heard before.

"I'm Kyra, you're Romeo yes, and this is Shay?"

"Shaylin." He corrected, shaking her hand.

"Hmm, well, friends eat free."

"Kyra-" London began.

"No no, I insist. Please come this way, the best table for you dear London." She led them up a flight of stairs and to a table that sat below a skylight; the setting sun illuminated the area well. The table was black marble and gold, "Please sit." She said and then turned to a beautiful blue haired girl. "Girl, fetch a pillow for the dog." London sat and Romeo carefully sank onto the soft chair across from him. Shaylin was spinning in circles excitedly. Kyra dipped her head and smiled, "Please excuse me, the Minister is here." She walked away and Romeo blinked a few times.

"This is a very popular place isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Is she always so…?"

"Polite? No. Only when she's working." The blue haired girl set a pillow down and London directed Shaylin to it.

"Welcome to Tout Le Monde, my name is Amir may I take your order?"

"Bloodlust." London said calmly.

"ID sir?" She asked hesitantly, London pulled out his wallet and flashed her an ID which declared him to be a vampire and therefore, legally an adult. She nodded and turned to Romeo, "And for you?"

"Um…can I have a Strawberry Crystal please?"

"Non-alcoholic?"

"Yes please."

"And for the dog?"

"Water."

"Of course." She curtsied and walked away.

"London what is a Bloodlust?"

"It is the single strongest alcoholic beverage specifically for Vampires, demons and generally all blooddrinkers."

"What's in it?"

"Blood, Firewhiskey, Giant Killer, Nero, Kaisling, Delo and Devil's Blood."

"I don't even know what most of those are."

"Various types of alcohol. I said them in order of strength."

"So Devil's Blood is the strongest alcohol in it?"

"Devil's Blood is the strongest alcohol in the world."

"Wow…" The waitress returned and set a decent sized frozen strawberry drink before Romeo and a large glass that had red, black and gold swirling around in it in front of London. Another waitress put a big bowl of water before Shaylin who wagged his little tail at the sight. He stayed lying down though until London snapped his fingers and pointed to the bowl, then Shaylin went and drank some. "You've already got him obeying you!" Romeo complained.

"So? He's our dog."

"Ours huh? I like that." Romeo smiled and sipped at his drink. London smirked and drank some of his Bloodlust. "What shall I eat?" Romeo asked picking through the menu.

"Whatever you eat don't pick anything with a moon or a skull next to it. Skulls are meals made specifically for vampires and demons, Moons are for Werewolves."

"Cool." There were quite a few meals specifically for creatures. "How old is Kyra?"

"19. I met her when I was only a child, I think I was 9. I'd been a vampire for two years and was, though I didn't know it, starving to death. She saved my life. She calls me her baby brother."

"That's really sweet." He didn't ask why London was starving, if London wanted him to know… "What are you going to eat?"

"Hades Bane."

"What is it?"

"An insanely spicy chicken and steak dish covered in blood."

"Oh. Do you like spicy foods?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'll have…this one." He pointed to a shrimp and rice meal.

"Hmm."

"What will Shaylin eat?"

"Uncooked steak, probably give him a bowl of blood."

"Are Demon dogs' vampyric?"

"Yes." London had bought Romeo a vampire dog, who would weight almost 300lbs when he grew up.

"Does he need blood daily?"

"Yeah."

"Have you decided what you'd like to eat?" Amir stood before them with a small notepad.

"Hades Bane, uncooked steak with a bowl of blood for the dog."

"I'll have the shrimp and rice please?"

"Of course." She curtsied and walked away, bowing to Kyra who was on her way to them.

"Well what do you think?" she asked.

"As always Kyra, it's fine. How's the Minister?"

"Bah! The man is a moron, I'm so glad it's election year. Did you hear, Darren D'Eath and Lucian are running against Fudge and Umbridge?"

"Really? That's impressive, shows how far we've come, a vampire and a werewolf fighting for the government."

"Yes. I am hopeful that Darren will win; God knows this country needs a change. Well, I must check on Fudge, have a good meal boys." She bowed and walked away. Their meals arrived and Shaylin whimpered until London let him eat. He chowed down happily licking blood from his muzzle. Romeo picked at his shrimp and London calmly ate his spicy food.

"Can I have a non-blood covered bite?" He asked and London nodded, he held the fork out to Romeo. Oh Jesus that was spicy, Romeo drank almost half of his strawberry drink.

"Ow! That- how can you eat that?" London laughed and returned to his food. "London? Who is Darren D'Eath?"

"He's the full vampire brother of the half-vampire Lorcan D'Eath, Lorcan is a professional singer. Darren supports creature and gay rights. His running mate is his actual mate Lucian, who is a born werewolf and the son of a Transylvanian werewolf who is said to be the executioner of Vlad the Impaler."

"So…he's a vampire? What has he done in the political scene?"

"He backed a bill to have earlier and more frequent visits to Muggleborns homes, he's often seen at rally's for creatures rights, and not just the most common ones either. He fights for Giant and Merpeople rights as well."

"How old do you have to be to vote?"

"17, but I can vote and so can any other vampire or demon."

"London, you're 16 now aren't you?" A year older than Romeo.

"Yeah."

"Your age doesn't matter since you're an immortal vampire?"

"No. Not legally."

"Are you going to give money to Darren's campaign?"

"Maybe." Shaylin curled up with his head on his paws and stared up at them. Minister Fudge walked up the stairs to them.

"London! How nice to see you, what a coincidence!" London stood and glared at Shaylin when he growled, shaking the Ministers hand.

"Cornelius, how are you?"

"Good good, and who is this?" Romeo stood shakily.

"This is my mate Romeo Granger."

"Oh my, well it is truly a pleasure to meet you Romeo, may I call you Romeo?"

"It's nice to meet you too Minister, and yes, of course."

"Please dear boy call me Cornelius. So London, campaign year, have you ah, given much thought to who you'll vote for?"

"No, not yet." London calmly lied.

"Oh well yes, wouldn't want to make a decision too quickly now would you? Ah well, I'll uh, I'll let you return to your meal. Have a nice night."

"You too, goodbye Cornelius."

"London, Romeo." He walked back down the stairs and they returned to their seats.

"Why…why do the teachers ignore you when you obviously know everyone?"

"Because I know everyone, I don't get detention and I can do whatever I want."

"That isn't really fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"Would you like to order dessert?" The waitress had returned. London looked at Romeo and he shook his head. "The check then?" and London nodded.

"On the House." Kyra said walking up, "Naughty boy, I told you, friends and family eat free." Amir bowed to her employer before hurrying off and London grinned at Kyra standing.

"Kyra I had to try at least."

"Twit." She smiled and hugged him before yanking Romeo into a hug. "Come back soon."

"We will. Shay c'mon."

"Now where?" Romeo asked.

"Back to the school." Romeo bit his lip, as he often did before doing something bad.

"London?" He waited until the much taller teen turned to him and then caught him by his shirt, stood on his toes and kissed him. London's free hand came up against Romeo's back and drew him very close kissing him hard. London tasted like blood and alcohol, and a little spicy. His body was hard and muscular against Romeo's and his hand was cool on his back. The kiss ended much too soon and London stepped back with a smirk at Romeo's gasping and shivering.

"Come on; let's get back to the school before they think I killed you."

"O-okay." He felt a little dizzy and London seemed amused. He took his arm and guided him down the street; it was a perfect end to the day. Tomorrow will be even better Romeo swore to himself.

He cuddled with Shaylin that night, watching the tiny puppy breathe and childishly, wished for London's hard body against him.


End file.
